equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Heath Burns
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail!. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. My Past is Not Today. Friendship Through the Ages. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Subs Rock. The Art of Friendship. Epic Fails. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending School of Rock. A Fine Line. Overpowered. Schedule Swap. Twilight Under the Stars. Run to Break Free. Stressed in Show. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Other depictions IDW comics In ''My Little Pony Annual 2013, Heath Burns appears on pages 10, 18, and 27.In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Heath Burns appears on pages 4 and 30. Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Students_walking_through_high_school_2_EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight_bolts_out_of_the_bathroom_EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Students_fill_the_hallways_again_EG.png Canterlot High School athletes EG.png Fluttershy_sitting_down_at_a_lunch_table_EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Students_walking_through_Canterlot_High_EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Sugarcube Corner EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Twilight_singing_to_the_students_EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_confident_walk_EG.png Twilight_dragging_table_EG.png Athlete_boys_decide_to_help_EG.png Athletes_helping_out_EG.png Athletes_dumbstruck_by_Applejack_EG.png Twilight_pleased_with_the_cleanup_EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Students_cheering_in_gym_EG.png CHS_students_mingling_in_the_gym_EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png Principal_Celestia_addresses_the_students_EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Students_running_into_the_school_EG.png Sunset_casts_a_shadow_on_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_in_front_of_the_school_EG.png Front_of_the_school_torn_away_EG.png Demon_Sunset_flying_into_the_school_EG.png Snips,_Snails,_and_crowd_of_hypnotized_students_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_smile_EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Flash_Sentry_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png Canterlot_High_free_from_the_spell_EG.png CHS_students_returned_to_normal_EG.png Celestia_and_students_cheering_EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png Player Piano Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Shake Your Tail Twilight_and_the_Sonic_Rainbooms_EG2.png Sonic_Rainbooms_rear_view_angle_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_with_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Trixie_and_unnamed_girl_with_pony_ears_and_tails_EG2.png Apple_Bloom_on_Big_Mac's_shoulders_EG2.png Main_6_singing_on_stage_(new_version)_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_dancing_EG2.png Shake your tail.png Main_6_'Shake_Your_Tail'_big_finish_(new_version)_EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Life is a Runway Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png My Past is Not Today Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png CHS students painting posters EG2.png Canterlot High students glaring at Sunset 2 EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "something off about them" EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students (new version) EG2.png Aria Blaze passing by other students EG2.png Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Sweet Shoppe exterior view EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 1 EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png IDW comics Equestria Girls Holiday Special Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg